The present invention relates to reins, and, in particular, to safety reins which resist breaking. If a person is riding a horse and the reins break, it may create a very dangerous situation in which the rider may lose control of the horse or may fall off the horse, causing serious injury. Obviously, it would be desirable to prevent that from happening. At the same time, it is preferable that the reins be easy to use and that they not have any parts that may injure the horse or the rider.